Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 1)
"Entscheidungen" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreizehnte Kapitel des englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung Moiraine nimmt allen wieder ihre Müdigkeit. Am Morgen geht die Reise in Richtung Baerlon weiter, eine kleine Stadt, die nach einer Woche erreicht wird. Inzwischen erteilt die Aes Sedai Egwene allabendlich Unterricht, und die Jungen üben mit dem Behüter den Gebrauch ihrer Waffen. Da nichts von einer Verfolgung zu bemerken ist, muß Moiraine die Emondsfelder an die Bedrohung durch den Dunklen König erinnern. Rand, Perrin und Mat sind so wichtig, dass Moiraine sie sogar eher töten würde, als sie dem Blattverderber zu überlassen. Von Baerlon sind alle, außer natürlich Moiraine, Thom und Lan sehr beeindruckt. Torwächter Avin, der Moiraine und Lan schon kennt, lässt die Gruppe in die Stadt und berichtet von Kindern des Lichts, die sich in Baerlon aufhalten. Auch im Gasthaus "Hirsch und Löwe" sind die Aes Sedai und der Behüter schon bekannt, man nennt sie Frau Alys und Herrn Andra. Die Reisenden quartieren sich hier ein. Handlung Moiraine nimmt allen die Erschöpfung, ehe sie sich schlafen legen. Jeder geht damit anders um, während Thom sich fast wehrt, drängt sich Egwene regelrecht darum. Rand versucht sich unauffälig vor ihr zu verstecken, aber sie hilft ihm trotzdem und er fühlt sich sofort frisch und erholt. Moiraine schläft am Feuer ein, ohne etwas zu essen. Rand kann es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass er auch einschläft, aber schließlich wird er von Lan geweckt, als es weiter gehen soll. Moiraine sieht als einzige müde aus. Perrin behauptet, in zwei Monaten würden sie schon wieder zuhause sein. Auf dem eine Woche dauernden Ritt nach Baerlon reitet Lan oft weit voraus oder bleibt zurück, um zu prüfen, ob sie verfolgt werden. Sie vermeiden es, anderen Menschen zu begegnen. Perrin ist der Meinung, dass es überall auch nicht anders ist als zuhause, aber Mat widerspricht ihm. Rand stimmt im Stillen Perrin zu. thumb|left Sobald sie abends rasten, unterrichtet Lan die Jungen im Kampf. Als er mit Rand den Schwertkampf übt und ihm beschreibt, wie er seinen Geist leeren solle, erkennt Rand, dass es die gleiche Übung ist, die ihm auch sein Vater beigebracht hat: Die Flamme und das Nichts. Eines Morgens bemerkt Rand, dass Egwene ihren Zopf löst, auf den sie bisher so stolz war und der in Emondsfeld ein Zeichen war, dass sie als erwachsene Frau gilt. Als er sie darauf anspricht, streiten sie sich erneut darüber, dass Egwene Aes Sedai werden will. Da die Ereignisse der Winternacht schon einige Tage her sind, fühlen sich die Jungen nicht mehr bedroht und unterhalten sich darüber, heimzugehen oder weiter in der Welt herumzureisen. Als Moiraine das bemerkt, erklärt sie ihnen streng, dass der Dunkle König hinter den dreien her war und hinter keinem sonst. thumb Moiraine und Egwene führen jeden Abend heimliche Gespräche abseits von den anderen. Eines Nachts schleicht Rand hinter ihnen her, als alle anderen eingeschlafen sind und belauscht sie. Moiraine erkennt Egwenes Angst, aber auch ihre Überzeugung von dem, was sie sich vorgenommen hat. Während dem Gespräch erwähnt Moiraine, dass es in Emondsfeld zwei Frauen waren mit der Fähigkeit, die Eine Macht zu lenken, will aber den Namen der anderen nicht verraten. Als Moiraine über die Zerstörung der Welt berichtet, bekommt Rand schließlich Angst, entdeckt zu werden und schleicht sich zurück zum Lager und nur kurze Zeit später kommen die Frauen auch zurück. Danach hat er Alpträume und versucht nicht mehr, die beiden zu belauschen. Am sechsten Tag erreichen sie Baerlon. Die Jungen sind beeindruckt und überwältigt. Moiraine warnt sie, innerhalb der Mauern besonders vorsichtig zu sein, da sie dort auf weitere Gefahren treffen könnten. Sie und Lan geben sich auch andere Namen, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als sie am Tor ankommen, ist es zwar zu spät, um sie noch einzulassen, aber der Wächter Meister Avin erkennt Moiraine und öffnet ihnen trotzdem. Er erzählt ihnen, dass Kinder des Lichts in der Stadt sind und dass Aes Sedai nach Ghealdan gegangen sind, um den Falschen Drachen zu fangen, und dass es eine große Schlacht gab, bei der mehrere oder vielleicht auch alle getötet wurden. Der Falsche Drache sei mit seiner Armee, die er Drachenvolk nennt, jetzt auf dem Weg nach Tear. Als die Jungen Thom nach Erklärungen fragen, berichtet er von den Prophezeiungen des Drachen. Sie rasten im Gasthaus "Hirsch und Löwen". Dort werden sie von dem mürrischen Stallburschen Mutch und dem Gastwirt Meister Fitch begrüßt. Personen *Rand al'Thor *Perrin Aybara *Mat Cauthon *Egwene al'Vere *Moiraine Damodred *Lan Mandragoran *Thom Merrilin *Meister Fitch Entscheidungen Kategorie:Baerlon Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch)